Persona: Evanescence
by Sky Kazama
Summary: An ancient evil entity bestows erebus with enough power to destroy the great seal, wishing to bring fourth the fall once again. As the the great seal is slowly weakening upon contact with erebus can the destined persona users save Minato's soul before its gets erased from existence. A phenomenon worse than the dark hour and fog will soon come. Persona 3,4,5 x InuYasha x RE:ZERO
1. Chapter 1

Persona 3: Evanescence

"Master?" A woman said with a hint of worry in her voice. "You sense it too don't you Margaret…" An old man said with his eyes closed." Yes… It seems another ordeal is about to happen. This time this ordeal maybe much bigger than dark hour and Tartarus…" The woman said in a worried tone. "Perhaps… We shall see once it happens, the realm of the living is at war to this very day, spiritually and physically, an advent like this is fated to happen." The old man spoke again. "Indeed, I wonder who will our next guest will be, who will deal with this ordeal. Margaret said in curiosity. The old man stood up from his spot next to his assistant and from the white couch. "There will be two special guests and one regular guest coming to the velvet room my dear…." The old man said as he opened his eyes and walked over to the two back doors of the velvet room. "Two special guests? We must have reached one of those rare times again I see…" Margaret said in a calm tone.

The old man stopped in his tracks and gazed at his attendant. "We have… Right now were in a state of serious danger. "The old man turned his head from Margaret, she was going to ask her master who were the two guests going to be but she realized it wasn't her place to ask that question." Margaret, I'm going to leave you in charge of the velvet room while I'm away… I must speak with my superior." The old man said. Margaret nodded accepting to do what her master told her, the old man walked towards the two back doors and disappeared in thin air. "1000 years? No… I highly doubt my sister wouldn't take that long to release him from the great seal. This upcoming ordeal… So many entities want to test humanities hidden potential and some entities just want to flat out take over or destroy the world… She might get caught up on what's to come… Who knows what the future will hold…" Margaret said in her mind as she had a concerned look on her face.

Prologue end.


	2. Chapter 2

(Consciousness/Unconsciousness ) (Space rift dimension)

"Chaos will soon engulf the entire world... A inevitable event mankind can't avoid. I have some power left to summon some allies but the outcome of this action may affect me to a great degree." A unknown voice said to himself.

A figure was in its respective dimension, everything around the space covered in darkness accept for middle of the dimension where the figure stood at. The spot where figure stood was under a spotlight, and underneath the figure was a black and white checkered floor that reached to the ends of the dimension.

The figure had on a white suit with a white and blue striped tie at the middle of its chest, it had white dress shoes, brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail and a blue and black butterfly mask on his face. A blue and black wing was visible on the right side of its mask but on the left side of the mask there was no wing. On the left side of the figures covered face There was a piece missing from the mask as if it was broken apart.

Having its eyes closed the figure used its foresight ability predicting what will happen in the future along with the possible outcomes of positive and negative actions. During the process of fore sighting another entity appeared in the dimension soon walking up to the figure in the white suit. Sensing the presence of the entity the figure in the white suit opened its eyes and welcomed it with a warm smile.

"Igor! It's been a long time,good to see you again, certainly a rare sight I hardly see everyday in my domain." The figure said in a polite tone. "A rare sight indeed master, you already know why I have come." Igor said in a serious tone. The figure in the white suit nodded." Yes... It will soon begin... Were in a state of emergency,I must explain the plan I have in mind. He found a way to escape from the underworld, I can feel his sinister energy slowly approach the third dimension, my universal nemesis..." The figure in the white suit said in a concerned tone.

Igor noticed that his master had a worried expression behind his mask like he was about to lose his cool. "It's not normal for a higher being to have such a long face,you have the look as if someone placed the weight of the world on your shoulders master... I find it quite strange." Igor said with his usual scary expression on his face.

The figure in the white suit shook his head."My first creation... He has a eternal habit of not taking dangerous situations too seriously. Same goes to his other three attendants, I guess that's what make them all unique as individuals." The figure said in his mind. "Never mind the look on my face, the legendary soul who turned himself into the great seal will soon be in huge danger in the future. Our enemy grown powerful during his time at the underworld, I'm quite surprised your not bothered by the sinister energy I'm sensing right now." The figure said to Igor.

"I see... I will inform Elizabeth about the future state the great seal will be in when I leave here. I'm surprised myself I'm not bothered by this sinister energy we all feel, Margaret had the same look on her face when she felt the dark energy as well. I'm overwhelmed with confidence we will rise high above this upcoming ordeal with our new guests alongside us. Now this plan you spoke of..." Igor said to the figure in the white suit.

"As you already known for a long time I'm unable to interfere and interact with humanity, it's the least I can do on my end to make a difference. Mainly this plan will consist of two outcasts I've become interested in by studying their respective worlds, one is from the past (feudal era japan) and the other is from a parallel world, in other words a half human/half demon and a half elf. What I will do is..." From that point on everything fades to black.

Chapter end


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Still trying to come to the conclusion what the hell Emilia really is when it comes to her connection with Satella... But anyways enjoy

I Do not own the persona series, InuYasha or RE:zero

(?)

Igor returned to his realm after he visited his master and heard his plan on how to deal with the upcoming ordeal. He walked over to the couches where his attendant sat at, Igor took a seat sitting in front of Margaret as he closed his eyes folded his hands and crossed his legs. A expression of concern remained on the women's face as she continue to sense the powerful sinister waves spread through out the realm, she then gazed at Igor as she soon spoke up.

"Master do you not go against his plan? His existence will be at stake if he summons those two to our universe, the outcome of this proposition will just strain his spiritual body even further. Such actions is forbidden by the almighty creator, If he loses power then we will..." Margaret was cut off by the odd looking old man. " Margaret?" Igor said in a seemingly annoyed tone as he opened his blood shot eyes..

"My apologies master, I have spoken out of term again." The woman said as she apologized. " I am fully aware of the possible risks of this plan, you must understand that this is my master's choice. It's not my place to go against my master's wishes therefore I must stay in my lane as his creation. All we can do is fulfill our roles as higher beings to assist humankind in their time of crisis. There's a spiritual war going on, a war that determines the true fate of humanity whether it be enlightenment or destruction. You can say this war can viewed as a bet between two beings who wish to guide mankind, but only one person fits that role as a guide. Now then... Everything is now starting to unfold, My master has already sent his flock of butterflies off to two separate dimensions to summon our two guest's. For now we will wait upon their arrival to the velvet room." Igor said to his assistant as he closed his eyes.

"My master and His creator speak highly of these two individuals, I'm curious if they have potential deep inside of them. Very strange... Normally we have one guest in the velvet room but having two guests is abnormal yet it leaves me intrigued by my master's superior's intentions. The waves of evil grow stronger as it approaches the third dimension, Sister... Where ever you are please be safe." Margaret said to herself as she closed her eyes. A figure in a pure white cloak appeared out of nowhere, its face was hidden completely by the darkness because of the deep white hood over its head. Slowly walking up to couch area where the bizarre old man sat with his attendant it then stopped in its tracks and awaited orders as it had its full attention on the two higher beings.

Igor opened his blood shot eyes while Margaret keep hers closed. "Perfect timing... It begins... It seems our two chosen ones will go through great tragedy in their last days of life, death is right around the corner. How Unfortunate... You know what you must do." The Bizarre looking man said calmly. The figure in the white cloak nodded its head and turned its back on the two and disappeared completely.

* * *

(Feudal era Japan) (Forest area) (Night time)

Two individuals in traditional Japanese clothing walked together side by side through the dark forest after finishing hunting fish at a lake they visited earlier, The full moon was high in the night sky as it revealed itself from behind the clouds. The moonlight beautifully shined down to the forest diminishing fifty percent of the darkness that covered it.

"Are you certain you feel this way about me InuYasha?" The female figure said inquisitively. The male figure grew annoyed at his lover for asking him that kind of question." Tch... You already know the answer Kikyo, I meant what I said back at the river, no use of denying the feeling within me since it's written all over my face now... Butterflies can be bitch these days." InuYasha said in a frustrated tone.

Kikyo giggled as The half demon scowled at her as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks." Yes, what you feel inside is written all over your face, both of your cheeks is beet red, I find it really adorable." Kikyo said in a affectionate tone. InuYasha blushed harder and turned his head to the left while folding his arms. "Feh Whatever..." InuYasha angrily said.

The half demon continued to walk through the forest but the priestess stopped in her tracks having the urge to say something, InuYasha stopped walking and gazed at Kikyo by looking over his right shoulder. "What's wrong Kikyo?" The half demon asked the priestess as he turned around."I've been thinking about this for a while now..." Kikyo said. The hanyou raised an eyebrow feeling a little suspicious. "Thinking about what?" InuYasha asked.

"At noon tomorrow, we will meet at the tree sacred tree in the western forest, wait for me there..." Kikyo said to InuYasha. The half demon wondered why Kikyo wanted to meet at the sacred tree and her intentions behind it. Not wanting to complicate things by asking questions he simply dismissed his thoughts about the subject and left it alone. "I'll be there." InuYasha said to the priestess.

* * *

(?}(Darkness)

"You two will never meet up... Two love birds down with one stone, the sacred jewel will be me mine!" An evil voice said as its piercing red eyed lit up in the darkness. The figure in the darkness wore a white baboon fur over its body, it shape shifted to the form of InuYasha underneath the baboon fur and threw the fur off its body as it charged towards the darkness to carry out it's evil plan.

* * *

(Feudal era Japan) (Western forest)

Birds started to sing throughout the forest as morning came, the sun slowly raised above the horizon lighting up the sky. InuYasha jumped off a tree and landed on the grass next to the sacred tree, upon his arrival there was nobody in sight, only things that were present in the forest was wildlife. Getting out of his kneeling position, the half demon stood up straight and looked around his surroundings hoping to see Kikyo around in the area.

InuYasha called out the priestess name and continued to look around his surroundings as he searched for her. There was no response until someone spoke out from behind him. "So you arrived after all Half demon." A Female voice spoke. InuYasha recognized the voice in a snap, he turned around with pissed off expression on his face not believing his first love called him a half demon again.

"Huh? What did you just call me just now Kikyo?" InuYasha growled as he faced the priestess. Kikyo pointed her large brown bow and arrow at the Hanyou with a murderous intent. "Are you deaf you filthy half breed? I said half demon, those ugly dog ears of yours must have lost its hearing over time. Kikyo said disrespectfully. " Y-you don't mean that!?" InuYasha said in a hurt tone." Kikyo laughed evilly, she shot her arrow quickly at the left side of InuYasha's chest as he was unable to avoid it.

The hanyou felt the arrow Pierce through his fire rat robe and skin, the sharp part of the arrow pierced through his heart as he felt the sharp pain from the wound. Kikyo shot three more arrows at InuYasha, one pierced the middle of his chest, another pierced the right side of his chest and the last arrow pierced his forehead. Blood seeped out of InuYasha's four wounds, growling in pain he glared at the priestess wanting to murder her for what she just did. Feeling weak InuYasha charged towards Kikyo with intense rage, the adrenaline in his body caused his heart to beat faster and faster but it immediately stopped because of the arrow in his left chest.

Falling flat on his belly, the arrows went further into his body as it created deep wounds upon contact with the grass. InuYasha breathed his final breath until his whole body shut down forever. The half demon died a tragic death, he was now laying in his own blood in a eternal sleep, his dead body was just a distance away from the priestess. Once Kikyo lowered her bow she smiled evilly and proceeded to walk out of the area until she sensed a entity with huge amount of power which made her stop in her tracks. A swarm of blue and black butterflies flew down from the blue skies, flying directly towards InuYasha's dead lifeless body they all gathered together on the backside of the hanyou's body covering him up entirely as if he was being devoured by them.

Kikyo gazed at the strange black and blue butterflies all over InuYasha's body wondering what was going on. She raised her bow and arrow and aimed it at the lifeless half demon but this time the arrow had a aura around it. "What sorcery is this, is this one of the dog demons special abilities? I don't sense the powerful aura coming from these butterflies but..." Kikyo said in a suspicious tone. All of a sudden four medium sized fireballs flew towards the priestess, seeing the fireballs coming towards her in a fast pace Kikyo quickly lowered her brown bow and jumped back. Successfully avoiding the four fireballs as it hit the grass and created flames of fire upon contact Kikyo quickly gazed at the one who was responsible for attacking her.

A figure in a white cloak with its face hidden in its white hood appeared in front of InuYasha's dead body. It kneeled down to the half demons level and placed a white clam with lip coloring inside of it in his right hand. "The one you love... She's going to die soon... You must keep this in your possession for a little while longer." The figure said in a sad tone. Kikyo pointed her bow and arrow at the figure with no hesitation."And who might you be? You seem to be a ally of the half demon since stand by his side... How pitiful..." Kikyo said evilly. The figure stood up from its kneeling position near InuYasha and glared at Kikyo. "How pitiful? You're the one who needs to be pitied, your evil scheme of getting two people who love each other turn against each other over a fucking jewel is just despicable. In reality you just want that priestess all to yourself since you were jealous she was with the half demon." The figure said angrily.

Kikyo had a shocked expression on her face, she then grew angry for getting exposed by a person she never met before. "This is the last time I will ask this, WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY OBJECTIVE!?" Kikyo shouted at the figure in the white cloak." Like I ever tell you who I am... That'll be very stupid of me if I did that. And how I know about your objective? Let's just say we've watched all of your doings..." The figure said in a mocking voice. "WE WHOSE WE? ANSWER ME!? Kikyo shouted again. The figure didn't bother answering her, The figure pulled out a necklace with a glowing pink jewel attached it from within its pockets and showed it to Kikyo with its left hand. The priestess had a horrified look on her face seeing the sacred jewel right in front her." Behold... The sacred jewel is now in my possession, humans and demons in this world have been fighting over this one little thing... Pain and suffering will not spread across this land once I take it away from all of you, in the end nobody will have the jewel but me!" The figure said in a determined voice.

The sacred jewel was black for a moment and then it returned to its normal purified state. Seeing the jewel turn back to normal angered Kikyo greatly. "NOOO THIS CAN'T BE! YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!" Kikyo yelled out as she shot her arrow at the figure. The figure in the white cloak vanished from the spot near the lifeless InuYasha and avoided the arrow that came towards it in high speed. Appearing in front of Kikyo like lightning the figure held out its right hand as it began to generate blue electricity." Of course I've ruined everything, it's to prevent future death and destruction from spreading in this world, all lives we be spared from your evil as well, Also... I'll let you know this much about me, I am someone who will erase from existence you imposer! A electric ball of energy formed in its right hand, soon turning neon purple, the figure released a huge electrical beam blast from its right hand as it engulfed the imposer Kikyo entirely into nothingness.

The huge beam traveled down to the end of the forest creating a big straight path, it disintegrated a lot of trees in its path as it finally exploded, in the aftermath there were purple lightning sparks sparking above the west forest, many nearby trees were caught on fire by the blast. Lowering its right hand the figure placed the sacred jewel back in its pocket. Gazing down at the grass the figure seen a wooden object that was broken in half, that sight right there automatically told it that the enemy it killed was a just a fake."So the real enemy is still alive? No matter... I'm sure he won't do as much damage without the jewel. He's still a good for nothing stinky baboon smelling despicable pitiful bastard. I hope he rots in hell..." The figure said in its mind.

Looking over its left shoulder the figure noticed the half demon's body disappeared completely, all of a sudden a voice spoke in the figure's head telepathically." The one called InuYasha is on his way to the velvet room, Also change of plan, I have found someone else who can be of use to us but he's already deceased. The divine voice spoke. The figure in the white cloak face palmed. " Really? You can't be serious... I just want to move on to the parallel world and get this over with already..."The figure said to the voice." Soon you will be with your friends, I promise you that but first you must focus on the mission at hand. This individual I chosen will not be special like my main two but he will be transported to Tokyo. You've done well protecting the first butterfly manifestation but its time to move on the next butterfly manifestation in this era."The divine voice said again. The figure rolled its eyes in irritation." Ugh fine..." The figure in the cloak said as she disappeared from the west forest.

Chapter end


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the persona series, InuYasha, or re: Zero

(Feudal era japan)(Sky)

Soaring through the skies of feudal japan, the figure in the white cloak was being chased by hordes of flying demons. All of the demons was desperate trying obtain the sacred jewel from the one who had it in its possession. Flying at high speeds the figure Looked back at the millions of demons by looking over its left shoulder. " Persistent bastards! Try to take the jewel from me since all of you are hungry for power!" The figure said in a fierce tone as it engaged its attention at the demons before it.

Raising both of it hands to the sides of its head and then quickly placed them back down to the sides of its hips releasing a shock wave throughout the sky. White lightning sparked around the figure's body while a blue aura surround it. The demons who pursued the figure felt the immense energy coming from the holder of the shikon no tama, frozen in fear the demons in the air didn't dare to continue to chase after the mysterious figure.

The figure charged at the hordes of demons in full speed, flying through the hordes of million of demons they all disintegrated into nothingness. The figure stopped flying and remained still in the air as it levitated,sensing a hidden presence behind it as the figure was about to turn its body the other way, Clouds gathered together as the sky turned dark, lightning flashed out of the black clouds lighting the whole sky for a second and then the light died down turning the sky back to darkness. The mysterious figure wondered what in the world was going on.

"Not very smart of you to drop your guard down after flying like a maniac!" An unknown voice said, an humanoid figure revealed itself from the black clouds charging towards its prey. lunging its spear performing a kesa right as it aimed its weapon at the mysterious figures neck, Blue butterflies appeared behind the mysterious figure and materialized a being that wasn't from the feudal era. " Lookout Marie – chan!" Another voice yelled out. A anthropomorphic bear was in front of Marie, the bear caught the blade part of the spear by using a blue cooking mitten it wore in its right hand.

Once Marie turned around she was astonished seeing her old friend in the same era she was bear took a quick glance at Marie to see if she okay but he couldn't tell if she was really hurt because the hood over head unable to see her face in the darkness. During their little reunion the humanoid demon interrupted the moment by speaking up, " And just who the hell are you? You weird shaped bug eyed freak?" The humanoid demon said in anger. The weird shaped bear took abandoned his attention from Marie and growled at the full demon." How rude! For insulting me i'm not telling you my name, but I will give you this in return... A FACE FULL OF BEAR SCRATCHES! The bear yelled in rage."Don t make me laugh you fucking balloon, In return after getting in my way of stealing the sacred jewel from this person... I shall give you death when I'm done here!" The humanoid demon round house kicked the bear hard in the face making him release his grip from the blade part of the spear and fly away like a ball.

"WOO HOO HOO HOOOOOO." The bear cried in distress as he fell from the sky. Marie tried her best to process what the hell just happened in her mind after one her good friends appeared out of nowhere. "How lame... I thought it would be him and Izanagi that would protect me from a surprise attack,not Teddie... But still humans can't fly i like can. Marie said as she reminisced about a certain legendary individual who once saved her.

"Now where were we, If you don't want to die as well I suggest you hand over the shikon jewel!" The humanoid demon said as he resumed his attention to his opponent. Before the demon got into its battle stance Marie charged at him clenching her fists in the process,she then smashed her right hand against the demon's face. After receiving the hard blow to the face the humanoid demon felt the pain on the right side of his cheek as he flew back. Quickly recovering the demon saw Marie in front of him again, she struck him on the stomach two times with each of her fists. The humanoid demon swung its spear performing a kesa right, Marie dodged the blow and appeared behind the demon.

The humanoid demon quickly turned around and sent a series of fast pace blows with its spear, as the demon swung it in different angles. Marie avoided all of the blows moving side to side. " Your spear game is a little clunky if you ask me, I never faced anybody who sucks ass so hard in a battle. Marie said in a cocky voice as she landed on the wooden part of the demons spear. Getting offended the full demon gritted his teeth in anger. "Don't get cocky with me bitch! "I AM HITEN OF THE THUNDER BROTHERS I WILL NEVER LOSE! Hiten roared in a battle cry swinging spear performing a basic swing as electricity sparked around the blade part of his spear.

Marie dodged the attack by vanishing, and reappearing at a spot to create distance between her and her enemy. Taking a good look at the person she was battling against she noticed her opponent had long length black hair to his back that was braided in a ponytail, he had two short bangs reaching down his forehead, small pointy demon ears, red eyes, tanned skin and a impressive muscular build. The humanoid demon wore golden earrings on both ears that were double tassels linked with a gold disc, demon armor with orange cog shaped shoulder pads on his shoulders with a white shirt underneath his white and blue kimono and had two orange forearm pads on both of his arms bound by two silver rings.

On the humanoids demon's right arm there was a armored plate with kanji symbols inscribed on it. The identical plate was located on the demons left forearm and elbow, one silver ring encircled the demons right wrist and left elbow and a orange coil around his right bicep. Series of light blue sashes were tied together in bows around the humanoid demons torso connected from his shoulder pads to his waist, the final sash hung all the way down to the demon's knees. The humanoid demon wore a dark blue hakama with black shoes on his feet with pure white trimmings around his ankles with black tabi socks. Around his waist there were two long grey feathers on the right side and left side of the demon's waist as well. Marie almost busted out laughing seeing Hiten rely on wheels for flight, she thought to herself that he was really lame and had no style when it came to being her opponent.

Marie notice how attractive the humanoid demon was but his looks and shitty personality wasn't enough to win her over. Hiten charged towards Marie in full speed as electricity sparked around the blade of his spear. Appearing in front of Marie, she smirked in the darkness underneath her hood. Hiten disappeared from in front of his opponent and appeared above Marie as he spinned his spear in a circular motion and swung his spear downwards performing a basic wing releasing a thunderbolt towards his enemy. Marie got out of the way of the blast by back flipping, regaining her balance by levitating Hiten charged towards Marie and rushed her with his spear sending a series of blows by swinging his spear at every different angle. Moving side to side avoiding the blows from the spear Marie ducked avoiding Hiten's blow as he swung his spear performing a level right. A powerful wave of electricity was released from the blade of the spear, clearly missing its target since it pointed in a different direction.

Marie raised up punched Hiten across the face using her left hand, the blow released shock waves as it spreaded across the sky. The humanoid demon flew back after receiving the hard blow to the left side of his face. Stopping his body from flying back Hiten had no time to rub his right cheek. Marie vanished out of sight and appeared behind Hiten sending a hard kick to his back as another shock wave was released from the blow. The humanoid demon's eyes widen in pain as he opened his mouth with spit coming out of it. Hiten flew back again and then recovered his balance by levitating in the sky. He gave himself a quick moment to think as he felt the pain in his back."Tch... That person is fast... It's because of that jewel he or she is able to move like that without being touched..." Hiten said in pain while breathing heavily.

Marie charged towards Hiten ready to land another blow on him, the humanoid demon proceeded to attack with his spear going in with a level left blow. Once the spear slashed through Marie's body it completely vanished like a ghost."A illusion? Clever unexpected move..." Hiten said in a frustrated tone. Marie quickly charged in and sent two blows to the demon's stomach with her right and left hands, two more shock waves was released from the blows. Marie then kicked Hiten's chin with her left leg, the humanoid demon flew up in the sky by the force of the kick. Marie appeared in front of Hiten sent another blow at the left side of his face from using her left hand and struck the right side his face with her right hand. Marie struck the left side of Hiten's Stomach with her left hand and kicked the full demon at the right side of his stomach. Multiple shockwaves traveled once the blows connected to different parts of Hitens body. The humanoid demon flew across the black sky by the massive force of the final blow.

"Dammit! Whoever that is starting to piss me off, if I could just snatch the jewel and gain the upper hand..." Hiten said in a desperate tone as he panted while feeling the pain. The full demon stopped himself from flying back and pointed his spear at Marie."Keep dreaming loser, even with the jewel in your possession you'll still fight like a amature or... Knowing a weakling such as yourself you might be killed by another demon with no problem over simple jewel. No wonder I have you flying back and forth across the sky like a rag doll." Marie said as she provoked her opponent."Me? A weakling? You spout such nonsense for someone who knows how to fight... I Hiten of the thunder brothers will not..." Hiten was cut off by Marie as she surrounded herself in a light blue aura."SHUT UP..." Marie shouted as she shot a huge black electric white aura sphere from her right hand.

With an expression of fear on his face, Hiten seen the gigantic sphere coming his way. The full demon released his ultimate attack from his spear as he swung it in a basic swing angle. "LIGHTNING BURST!" The humanoid demon shouted as he yelled out his attack. Once the massive electrical blast was unleashed from the spear it clashed with the massive white aura sphere. During the beam struggle lightning sparked around the two clashing attacks, the wind started blowing harder as if it was like a hurricane wind and more lightning flashed out of pitch black clouds due to the intensity of clashing attacks. Marie didn't put any effort in making her ultimate more powerful since her massive aura sphere was dominating Hiten's lightning burst. Hiten couldn't believe his lightning burst was being pushed back, he added more demonic lightning from spear to his ultimate attack in the attempt to push back the white aura sphere.

As more demonic lightning was added to the Hiten's attack the blast didn't push back the white aura sphere one bit."To think someone could be this powerful by the sacred jewel... No way in hell can this person be touched by an enemy or have the jewel taken away from his or her possession... Unbelievable... No... Not unbelievable it's beyond belief! I can only imagine what's it like to have so much power... With that kind power, a lot of ladies will notice how powerful I am and come running to me like a magnet, it even boosts my charisma greatly... I'll even become a daiyoukai with my very own followers at my side along with my brother. Hell if hordes of demons come after me because of the jewel then so be it, at the very beginning it was survival of the fittest! I don't mind dying either, at least I will die trying to be the most powerful demon of my time." Hiten said in his mind.

Marie moved her right hand back and moved it forward making the massive aura sphere move at full speed. The aura sphere flew straight through the electric burst wave as it overpowered the demonic blast. The white aura sphere got close to the full demon as his ultimate attack diminished completely, Hiten was engulf by the massive aura sphere, he smirked knowing he will soon see his parents in the afterlife. The full demon's body was disintegrated into nothingness along with his spear. Marie's ultimate attack traveled at the ends of the black sky until it exploded emitting a pure white light engulfing the whole land, Marie, and sky. The light subsided after the aftermath of the massive aura sphere, dust and smoke rose to the sky and was against the horizon as it came from the burning and destroyed her right hand her down to the sides of her waist, Marie sensed Teddie's presence and levitated down to the ground.

* * *

(Feudal era japan)(Plains)

Her bare feet touched the grass as she stood next to the odd shaped bear. Marie saw Half of teddie's body buried in the ground in a upside down position." You can't be serious… Please tell me my eyes aren't deceiving me right now..." Marie said in her head. She gazed at the bears blue feet."Those are the same puny feet... The very same bear feet that makes that obnoxious annoying sound back in the TV world! UGH! WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE!?" Marie complained as she placed her hands at the sides of her head with her arms up. After hearing the female voice from underground Teddie struggled to get himself out of the hole as he moved his bear feet rapidly in a back and forth motion. "HEEEEEEELLLLLLP! GET ME OUT OF HERE! IM STUCK!" Teddie yelled in distress. Marie sighed heavily with her eyes closed, once she opened her eyes she moved her hands from the sides of head and placed both of her hands Teddie's slim legs wrapping her fingers around them.

"That's Teddie's voice alright..." Marie said to herself "Hey furball better hope your head is still intact when I pull you out the ground. Nowadays I don't even know my own strength." Marie said. Teddie began to sweat hard underground with a fearful expression on his face."WAIT! DON'T PULL TOO HARD! I WANT TO LIVE AND SEE SENSEI AGAIN!" Teddie shouted in distress. Hearing the word sensei come out of the bear's mouth Marie was in a state of awe, she remembered the blissful days and moments she spent with her crush back in the small town of Yasuo Inaba. After reminiscing about the old days Marie pulled Teddie out of the ground and dropped him to the grass by releasing her grip from around his slim legs. Teddie's back was flat on the grass, he moved his arms and legs back and forth like a struggling turtle."Well I'm glad my head didn't pop right off but... A LITTLE HELP HERE!? " Teddie yelled. Marie simply face palmed."Damn Teddie your such a lardo..." Marie said as she insulted the bear.

Few moments later...

Teddie was on his feet, he was so ecstatic to see his friend again after so long, he jumped into Marie's arms embracing her tightly. "MARIE-CHAN! IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE WE LAST SEEN YOU! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN...HMM... Teddie shouted in happiness as he rubbed his big balloon like head on Marie's chest. Feeling really uncomfortable at the heartwarming moment and Teddie's head on her chest, a vain popped on the left side of her forehead. Marie elbowed Teddie hard on the head with her right arm causing his body to drop towards the ground. The bear didn't feel anything, his head was now against her stomach, his tiny arms was around her waist and the rest of his odd shaped body really close to Marie's legs.

Marie felt to pair of bear paws touching her behind in a circular motion, blushing in embarrassment in darkness of her hood she felt an intense amount of rage overwhelm her entire being. Her eyes glowed red from underneath her hood as she glared down at Teddie. The bear stepped back with a fearful expression on his face, his whole body started to shiver and sweat repeatedly while seeing his friend enraged. Marie kicked the weird shaped bear with her left leg as if he was soccer ball." WHERE ARE YOU TOUCHING YOU FUCKIN PEDOBEAR!?" Marie yelled angrily as he balled both her fists. Teddie flew into the branches of a nearby tree, a flock of birds flew out of the tree the bear landed in."This has to be Philemon's doing... He has something huge coming his way cause I'm about to curse him the fuck out..." Marie raged in her mind.

* * *

(Consciousness/Unconsciousness )(Space rift dimension)

Back at the space rift dimension Philemon had his right hand index finger and thumb under his chin, he observed the parallel world very closely and everything that was happening in that world up until now. He heard voices from a spirit who talking to someone, in the attempt of waking the person up from sleeping."Rise and shine Lia its time to shake off the beauty sleep and start your day!" The spirit said in a cheerful tone. "Just.. A Little while longer until the afternoon..." A female voice said tiredly. "SERIOUSLY YOU SUMMONED TEDDY TO THE FEUDAL ERA? BEFORE I TOOK YOUR DAMN REQUEST I SPECIFICALLY SAID I WANTED TO DO THIS MISSION BY MYSELF! I NEVER ASKED TO BE ACCOMPANIED BY A STUPID STUFFED ANIMAL. SURE I WANT TO SEE MY FRIENDS AGAIN BUT NOW!? AT A TIME LIKE THIS? SINCE TEDDIE ENCOUNTERED ME HERE HE'S GOING TO TELL THE REST OF THE GANG HE SEEN ME AND EXPLAIN TO THEM WHAT I WAS DOING WHEN HE ENCOUNTERED ME, AND I'M PRETTY SURE THE VERSION OF TEDDIE'S EXPLANATION TO THEM IS ME TRAVELING AROUND THE LAND WITH A CLOAK ON MY BACK LIKE I'M SOME KIND OF WANDERER! I WANTED TO SEE MY FRIENDS TOGETHER AS A GROUP WHEN THEY WAITED FOR ME TO COME HOME, NOT SEE THEM ONE BY ONE AS THE OTHER FRIEND TELL THE REST THEY SAW ME IN A DIFFERENT PART OF TOWN OR LAND AFTER SO MANY YEARS! YOU BUTTERFLY WANNA BE!"Philemon heard a loud outburst from Marie back in the feudal era, because of her outburst he lost his concentration on the parallel world. Hearing Marie freaking out in his head Philemon closed his left eye and had his right eye open in reaction to the angry rant."

Marie went on and on with her rant, Philemon had a bored expression on his face, he heard nothing but a high pitched chipmunk voice yelling in his head telepathically to no end. "My word... Such offensive terms of speech! How can Igor and his attendants put up with such a ill mannered girl like this... Still it amazes me how she gained friends in the year 2011 and 2012 with such a vulgar mouth like that..." Philemon said in a shameful tone. The masked man spoke over Marie interrupting her angry rant"Worry not... I only summoned your friend because I feel he can serve as a excellent decoy." "A DECOY? A DECOY FOR WHAT? BESIDES TEDDIE IS TOO GOOFY TO ACT LIKE A DECOY, I'M NOT COMPREHENDING WHAT YOUR TRYING TO GET AT WITH THIS DECOY SITUATION..." Marie shouted telepathically. "I say... Calm down and Just here me out on this...

There are six humans that are watching over the grave of the second person I have chosen, and he is part of the powerful mercenary group called the shichinintai in other words the band of seven. The anniversary of the death's of the band of seven is today, six samurai guards the graves of the shichinintai, preventing villagers causing vandalism. The samurai's serve a daimyo of this land who goes by the name of O-Yakata. He's the sole reason why the shichinintai are deceased and that daimyo is the one who stole my second chosen warrior's weapon. First... Teddie will come in and play his part as a decoy though I haven't told him what was his main role in the feudal era on his way here since I like to keep myself anonymous. Based upon his appearance the samurai's will think he's a demon and will try to kill him, I'm sure the bear has common sense to run away, but once he does the six samurai will chase after your friend, When that moment happens my swarm of spiritual blue butterflies will come down from the sky and retrieve the body of the second destined warrior. As from before you must protect the butterflies from any threat until they are done transferring the warrior's body to our dimension. Last mission in the feudal era is retrieving the weapon called the banryu back from the daimyo... Once this is all over Teddy will be sent back to our respective dimension with all of his memories of the feudal era will be erased completely." Philemon said telepathically.

* * *

(Feudal Era japan)(Plains)

"I swear I hate last minute shit, I could have been at the parallel world by now to get that elf girl and cat by now but I'm all caught up with side quests... Though I do like the fact you going erase pedobear's memories after all this but I guess I should try to be nice while he's here." Marie said as she gazed at the tree she kicked Teddy in. "You need not worry... As I said before patience is key, the two objectives I ask of you will over before you even know it, but in regards to your dear friend teddy, aside from his perverted ways I do advise you to loosen up and be delightful towards him. By any all means is that attitude of yours a way to treat someone you haven't seen in so long? Such attitude is so unsatisfactory..." Philemon said telepathically. Marie rolled her eyes growing annoyed."Alright alright I heard enough of your ramble... I'll be nicer to teddy, a-anyways... That band of seven group you spoke about, it's starting to peak my interest... I mean why pick a individual from a murderess group to be involved with this upcoming ordeal? Do you see something in that dead guy or something?" Marie asked filled with interest.

"I picked him because he had a remarkable history of challenging strong humans and demons. This individual won all of his battles and will be a valuable asset in this ordeal, I'm sure he'll adapt quickly in modern times along with the other two." Philemon said. Marie smirked when the man in the mask finished his sentence."Hmm you played your cards right for someone who's higher than me in existence." Marie said in a impressed tone. "Well then... I assume that's a compliment..." The man in the mask simply said. Marie shook her head and walked towards the tree she kicked Teddie in."No shit Sherlock..." Walking towards the tree, Marie suddenly stopped in her tracks seeing Teddy fall right in front of her after being stuck in the branches. Teddie landed on his feet, he raised his paws to his head and shook his body back and forth with his big sad eyes."OW... My bearutiful fur is covered with leaves and twigs..." Marie removed her hood from over her head and gave the bear a warm smile.

"Teddie you got what every pervert gets after they inappropriately touch girls and that's the ultimate hurt! I hope you don't mind my harsh attitude earlier, I just didn't expect to see you out here. Let's start our meeting over from the beginning but this time with proper respect with no disrespect intended. Teddie... It's nice to see you again... How have you been during these past years?" Marie spoke in a gentle voice. The odd shaped bear gazed at his friend closely, the only thing he notice something different about Marie was her hair. Teddie remembered her having short length hair but now Marie's hair was mid length and styled in a blunt asian haircut with bangs. The only thing that remained the same was her black hair, brown eyes, average height, and foul disrespectful mouth." I've been in good health, Marie – chan you've changed beary much but I wasn't expecting to see you in such ridiculous clothing and..."

Marie closed her eyes and balled her right fist as she held it in mid air. "WANNA KNOW WHAT'S RIDICULOUS? THAT FUCKING BEAR SUIT YOU WEAR EVERYDAY MAKE YOU LOOK RIDICULOUS YA MOOK!" Marie shouted in her mind. "Six years! Six years has passed since we last seen you Marie – chan, everyone back at Inaba misses you, we've tried reaching out to you over and over again but we've received no answer which left us worried to death... Even sensei... What have you been doing all this time." Teddy said as he stamped his right foot on the green grass repeatedly. Marie was in awe for a second, the feeling of being loved and missed by others made her feel good about herself. "Sorry... I know this isn't a best answer from me but I've been busy learning more about my true self and been caught up by certain things." Marie said softly. "True self?" Teddy questioned. "Enough of that for now, I can't believe six years passed already, I appreciate you and the others concern for me, to be honest it's been too long that I don't know how old I am... Tell me how has he been?" Marie asked the bear.

"If you mean sensei, he's been beary well, He took a two week vacation from work back at the city to come back to Inaba for the baby showe... Teddie Paused for a second knowing he just fucked up by sharing the big secret. UH THE SPRING CHERRY BLOSSOM SHOWER! YEAH!" The bear said in distress as he stopped stamping his feet on the grass. Marie was in high hopes for a moment but gave Teddie a suspicious look since he was acting strange."He's... Coming back to Inaba because of lame cherry blossoms? Hmph... I have to admit, when I appeared in Inaba, the day was breathtaking, the golden sun shined brilliantly down on the land from the heavenly sky and the spring breeze felt so good against my body that it made my hair dance in the wind. I remember standing in that one spot at the train station near a cherry blossom tree... Oblivious of my surroundings as the cherry blossoms gracefully fell from the trees to the brick pavement, a bus line schedule traveled in the wind, landing on my boot, When I picked up the paper that's was the fateful moment he's was in my sight, I never knew cherry blossoms could look so beautiful around a handsome man like him." Marie said in a reminiscent tone.

"Marie – Chan... It's so unlike you to share a personal memory with sensei in it." The odd shaped bear said with surprise. Marie shook her head. "Goes to show you the person you call sensei Is always in my mind, anyways let's go." Marie said as she turned her back on the bear and walked away. Teddie move his body from side to side as if he was dancing."Wait! Aren't the others and I always in your mind?" Marie put her white hood over her head and smiled within the darkness. "Possibly" Marie said in her mind. Marie and Teddie arrived at the sitet where the mound of the band seven were buried. They were both in a forest area hiding from the six samurai, Having her back against the tree, Marie slowly peaked her head from behind it. In her vision she seen a total of six samurai in front of the big mound who were talking to each other seemingly getting bored of their guarding duty. Next to the samurai were their assigned horses, two horses rested their bodies on the grass and the other four horses stood up.

A shogun in red heavy armor approached the six samurai while riding on his horse, seeing the shogun coming towards them the six samurai got back on their assigned horses and resumed their guarding duty. The shogun held the reigns around the horse's face tightly as he stopped it from running any further. Stopping his horse in front of the six samurai the shogun in the red armor hand a enraged expression on his face after seeing his soldiers slacking on the job from afar. Teddie was in front of Marie, once he gazed at her he wondered what she was looking at and who were they hiding from. " Where are we? This place kinda reminds me of the TV world yet the atmosphere is so different. Teddie said to Marie."Where we are is irrelevant, what's relevant is the moment now. Marie said seriously. Three question marks appeared on top of the bear's head.

Marie moved her attention from the samurai soldiers getting scolded by the shogun and moved her attention to a confused Teddie." Quick question... How did you know it was me, when called you called out my name during the battle earlier. Marie asked the bear in a serious tone. "Um... I was able to track your scent in that weird wormhole I was in, OOH It had such amazing colors in it, it reminded me of ice cream, you'll be surprised when your in one sometime." Teddie said as he jumped up and down with joy. Marie was unfazed by the bear's answer but it had her thinking for a minute." Teddie can sense my scent through a wormhole through to another dimension? Could this be one of his special abilities as a shadow?" Marie said in her mind."Why you ask Marie – chan is something the matter?" Teddie asked with concern. Marie shook her head."It was out of curiosity that's all."

"Now it's my turn to ask a beariffic question." Teddie said in a happy tone. "And that would be?" Marie said in a annoyed tone." Just what are you looking at over there from behind that tree?" Teddie asked in a curious tone. Marie smirked in the darkness of her hood thinking of a perfect idea what she was going to do next."You want to know what I'm looking at so bad, Your about to find out." Marie moved the back of her body off of the tree she stood behind the bear and slowly walked behind him. "OOH OOH IS IT TWO HOT STUDS YOUR LOOKING AT?" Teddie said in a gleeful tone. Marie ran towards from behind in a fast pace. "Wrong! It's the sole reason on why you're here in this world." Marie yelled as she kicked the bear hard on the back with her right foot. Teddie flew out of the forest area to the and flew to the area where the six samurai were standing at."Now its time for you to be of use as a decoy Teddie." Marie said as she lowered her right foot to the grass.

The anthropomorphic bear fell on the grass, after the impact of the fall the six samurai including the shogun gazed at the bear with incredulous expressions on their faces. "What is that abomination? I never seen a demon like that in my life! " One samurai said. " Look at the way it moves back and forth like a Kappa trying to get off its shell, it gotta be one of the weakling demons that can't fend for themselves in this hell we call life, hah pathetic..." Another samurai said as he laughed. Teddie seen the razor sharp swords that was sheathed and on the samurai's waist's. The thought of each blade going through his jumpsuit made him sweat, Teddie struggled to get on his own two feet the best as he could but his body wouldn't budge."You there!" The shogun called out to the bear. Teddie's whole body froze in fear as he dropped his hands and feet to the grass." I see that your not a threat, a weak and fragile demon such as yourself should run for your life if you want to live." The shogun said as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the bear. "What's worse Is that your on forbidden grounds of the seven bastard mercenaries..."

Teddie remained terrified at the moment he was experiencing." OH NO THESE PEOPLE IN THE WEIRD CLOTHING IS BEARY ANGRY... I HAVE TO RUN FAR AWAY FROM HERE BEFORE... Teddie was cut off by the shogun."Not leaving the forbidden grounds I assume? Well then, we'll make you leave by force, men prepare your weapons." The shogun yelled as his soldiers got on their assigned horses. "Teddie got startled, he popped open his head and all of a sudden a naked figure exited the jumpsuit and ran far away from the soldiers. The shogun and six samurai were left speechless on what they just seen. "What on earth?" One samurai said in disbelief."Don't let the appearance fool you men, after him!" The shogun commanded his men. The shogun and the six samurai chased after the humanoid teddie leaving the sight of the mound. "Marie – chan why do you do this to me? I thought we were in good terms." Teddie cried as he ran for his life. Marie came out of the small forest area, what she just seen earlier was something she did not expect at all."Sorry Teddie... It had to be done, after all of this is over you won't remember a thing that happened in this era." Gazing up at the blue sky a swarm of blue and black butterflies come down from the upper atmosphere and made its way into mound."It's time... To get the body and the weapon. " Marie said with a serious expression.

* * *

(? Dream)

Voices and Laughter of children and adults filled the joyful atmosphere, it was broad daylight, A female figure found herself at a small village. Unfamiliar of her surroundings she gazed all around her surroundings as she wondered where she was. The female figure seen a big traditional Japanese house, at the front of the house there were people in traditional Japanese clothing at the courtyard playing a fun game of kemari and There was a arch bridge in front of the female figure with a small stream under it. The female figure didn't move her body, it was as if she was frozen in place, Her attention was focused at the at the men playing kemari as the crowd of men and women watched the players kick the ball to one another. Nobody within the crowd of people was aware that the female figure was standing afar from them as she continued to gaze at them or acknowledge her existence.

Overwhelmed with curiosity a small hanyou raced to the middle of the crowd wondering what was going on, he noticed the amusement the crowd showed as they watched the players, the half demon also noticed how much fun the kemari players were having as the men kicked the small ball to each other with their feet. Deciding to be part of the action the hanyou charged at a player in the intention to kick the kemari ball away from him. Seeing the small half demon run towards him, the player with the ball gazed at the hanyou with great disgust, he kicked the ball to another player. The hanyou focused his attention where the ball was going, he ran towards another player who caught the ball with his mid foot and then kicked the ball in the air, as it landed smoothly in his left hand.

Stopping in his tracks the hanyou was in awe on what the player just did with the ball, admiring the trick he pulled off. Everybody in the crowd including the players shot dirty looks at half demon and despised him for being in their sight, in their minds they were looking at nothing more but a monstrosity born from a demon and human. People within the crowd talked amongst themselves saying disrespectful things about the half demon child. The man with the ball in his left hand threw the kemari ball in the air. The half demon was ecstatic seeing the ball being released from the man's grip, once he chased after the kemari ball the crowd and the players parted ways as they left the courtyard. The female figure seen everything that happened, Sadness struck her hard in the heart just seeing the people at the courtyard walk away uninterested in playing kemari with the half demon. The moment she witnessed evoked unpleasant painful memories of unfair discrimination of her past. Millions of voices spoke in her head at once, the voices consisted of derogatory comments and insults about her appearance as a infamous witch.

"DESPICABLE HALF BREED!" Someone yelled out from afar. The female figure snapped out of her bad memories after hearing the person loud and clear. The kemari ball rolled across the arch bridge making its way towards her right foot and stopped right in front of it. The female figure gazed down at the ball and picked it up from the ground. She heard footsteps coming towards her as she looked in the direction where it was coming from. Seeing the small half demon run across the arch bridge the female figure sadly gazed upon him unable to hold back the unbearable sadness. The hanyou stopped in his tracks as he seen the unknown woman hold the kemari ball in her hands. Both of them stared at each other to no end, the half demon was in awe, never seeing someone so beautiful in his life. No words were exchanged to one another, the female figure slowly walked up to the hanyou and placed the Kemari ball in his small palms. Smiling softly the hanyou felt very thankful. "Thank you" The half demon said to the female figure. The female figure nodded and smiled sadly, the sorrow inside of her grew intensely making her eyes water once the half demon child looked over his left shoulder realizing the crowd of people who were once at the courtyard were no longer there. The people nor the kemari players didn't bother waiting for him to return with the ball so they could continue to play the game.

"Where did everyone go? Did they search for another ball to play with?" The half demon said sadly, He gazed at the kemari ball and dropped it to the ground, watching it roll slowly into the stream. The words that came from the child's mouth was the final nail to the coffin evoking the sadness in the female's figures heart causing it burst. A smooth breeze blew against both of their bodies as their silver hair danced in the wind together. Tears finally broke free from female figures watery eyes, gently streaming down her face ending its path at the sides of her chin. The sounds of sobbing caught the attention of the hanyou as he studied her body expression, her right hand was on left side of chest as if she was holding her heart after feeling a great amount of pain. He watched the tears fall from her eyes, each tear drop sparkled like diamonds which stunned him because of the divine beauty of rainbow colors the tears reflected from the setting sun.

Watching the woman cry the hanyou felt his eyes water up out of nowhere, his cheeks turned bright red and started to make a sorrowful expression on his face as tears started to stream from his eyes and down to his face. " I don't understand... I just wanted to play Kemari with the others... What did I do wrong to make everyone leave? Everyone I come across in this village either looks down on me, throws things at me, hurt me, walk away from me or pretend I don't exist... M-maybe everyone will be happier if I was never born In this world so they won't have to put up with my meaningless existence." The hanyou said as he sobbed and rubbed his eyes with his hands. "ENOUGH..." The female cried. She ran up to the child and kneeled down to the hanyou's level wrapping her arms around him tightly, trapping him in a warm loving embrace. The female figure rested her head on the half demon's small right shoulder, the hanyou was in shock receiving a hug from someone else other than his biological human mother.

The warmth that radiated from the female figure's body and embrace increased the oxytocin levels in the hanyou's body which healed his feelings of loneliness, isolation, and anger all together a slight bit. Once he hugged her back the female figure then spoke up. "You've done nothing wrong...Everyone walked away from you because... those people loathe your very existence... Truth is y-your just like me..." The female figure said in a sorrowful tone, she raised her head from the hanyou's right shoulder and gazed within his eyes sadly as she rested her hands on both of the half demon's shoulders. "Just like you?" The hanyou said with a puzzled look as tears continued to stream down his eyes and face."What humans classify us as... Half breeds... You and I fall under the same category." The female figure said sadly. "What's a half breed?" The young half demon said while he simply tilted his head. "You may be to young to understand this but I'll put this in simple terms, a half breed is someone who has parents that are of different races. For example... Let's say one day a male InuYoukai meets a female elf, they both become friends and become really close to the point they enter a relationship and from there they come together and create a baby. The baby created will have the genes of both parents and it may look totally different in appearance through it depends on the genetic make up I suppose..." The female figure said in soft tone.

The half demon tilted his head to the right as he gazed at the woman with a puzzled expression not be able to fully understand everything she said. At that the female figure shook her head back and forth gently and formed a blissful smile with her lips. Tears of destiny continued to fall from their eyes and down their faces until the woman finally spoke up with a determined look as the hanyou held his head up."Listen to me... If anyone have the power to bring you down emotionally or physically show all of them your strong enough to get back up despite all of the hatred, ostracizing, discrimination and unfair treatment everyone throw at you. I know its hard for you right now... Even as a kid going through darkness and being surrounded by narrow minded individuals such as human beings. Don't let the actions of people or their negative thoughts about you affect who you as a person. Love yourself... Once you do that you'll begin to realize that not everyone is going to like you, or love you back for you, which is why it is important to love yourself regardless the type of person you are and the appearance you have. Love you for you... That will make you carefree, and unique in the eyes of people who see's you as value on this earth, trust me, when everything goes right in your life you will appreciate being born instead of thinking people would be happy if you weren't born in this world. Just like you I've been the same depressing experiences when I was a kid... Though the painful memories lie in the past it taught me to love me for me no matter what, making me a better person in the end. " The female figure said in a passionate tone as she cried.

Half demon nodded and rubbed his eyes with his left arm continuing to cry. With no more words in mind to uplift the hanyou's spirit the woman raised the hanyou's bangs with her right hand, she closed her eyes and moved her head forward kissing the half demon in the middle of his forehead."You know, even though you cry... It's okay to smile during the hard times like this. I know... Your soul will outshine anyone who oppose you erasing the negative wills and malice they hold inside them." The female figure spoke in her mind. Everything in the area faded to black.

Dream end.

* * *

(Kingdom of luginica)(? Room}

In a royal bedroom it was quite dark and the atmosphere was quiet. A grey cat floated above a figure who was laying in the bed with the covers over its body. With his eyes closed the cat observed what was going on in the person's dream, once the dream was over he opened his eyes seeing a tear roll down the right side figures face from its closed right eye. Feeling the same pain the figure experienced in the dream it left the gray cat dejected. "Emilia..." The cat said with concern. Another figure walked through the door of the royal room and walked towards the bed Emilia rested in. The gray cat felt the figure's presence, he turned around facing the person behind him. "Betty! Your out of your room!" The gray cat Said in a happy tone. "So you foresaw what's going to happen soon right?" Beatrice nodded with a melancholy expression."Soon they will come for Emilia, leaving nothing but death and destruction in their wake, I suppose..."

The gray cat gazed at his lifelong friend with great worry and then gazed back to Beatrice. "We'll..." The gray cat was cut off by a singing voice, he looked around the room to see where the voice was coming from but there was no one there accept for him, Beatrice, and the sleeping half elf. Beatrice was unfazed by the singing voice as she kept the very same bored look on her face, she knew where it was coming from. "Hmph it seems she can sing outside of her dreams, I suppose..." The gray cat gave Beatrice a bewildered look."Lia!? Since when can she sing outside of her dreams that's the first im hearing about this!." The cat said. "Oh? I'm surprised she hasn't sung outside of her dreams for you to experience it first before she came to the castle, It seems this must be a first experience for the both of us I suppose. Emilia knows she's going to be pursued and killed soon, which is why she sings the song of death and ascension in her sleep." Beatrice said in a honest voice. Pack stayed quiet when the singing stopped, he closed his and observed what was going on in Emilia's dream.

* * *

(Emilia's second dream)

The sky was golden, there was no one in sight at the village, two figure's were at the river bank sitting on the grass together, The first figure was Emilia and the other was the small hanyou. The half demon rested his head on the half elf's lap as he was in a fetus position, soon falling into a deep sleep after crying his eyes out. Emilia couldn't get enough of caressing the half demon's hair over and over again, she felt that she was comforting her very own child yet she wondered where was his real mother. A strange feeling surged through her, Emilia felt a faint connection between her and the hanyou, there was something there but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Her emotions ran wild making her act totally different, she felt obsessed with the hanyou fearing she might lose him forever and never see him again. The biggest regret she had was never asking for his name so she could remember it always. Emilia massaged half demon's left dog ear with her right hand, she gazed at the golden sparkling river admiring its pure beauty as it reflected the sunset in the sky. Closing her eyes gently Emilia's whole body started to glow in a white aura, white lesser spirits appeared around the half elf, they floated around her and half demon engulfing him into the aura as well. Taking a deep breath, Emilia began to sing like angel from the depths of her soul as the lesser spirits was her only audience to sing to.

 _As I gaze upon the city's ruins From the same place as always Yet another heavy rainfall Seems to stroke my bare flaws..._

 _Even as the night idles The sky will never fall..._

 _This world is a mirror Reflecting for eternity A distant day's after dark The once illuminated body Remains without decay..._

 _Within my unclear recollections Auditory hallucinations repeat The steps I take are unsteady There's something I can't let go of yet..._

 _Butterflies and dust flutter together Fingertips at a clock not in motion..._

 _We are shadows buried in the sand A left behind ghost town, ever now It is dazzling that afterimage of the sun..._

 _My held up hand cuts through the wind As I gather stardust to my being to Brilliantly shine in the darkness Oh spheres of fire, rise to the heavens..._

 _Chapter end_


End file.
